


I have no sister

by LokiOfSassgaard



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Breeding, Dark Thor (Marvel), Genderfluid Loki (Marvel), Incest, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Other, POV Alternating, Sibling Incest, Violent Sex, cervix abuse, violent rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:08:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29958666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiOfSassgaard/pseuds/LokiOfSassgaard
Summary: Sometimes when Loki is in a particular mood, he wears a female form to seek a bed partner for the evening.Thor thinks this behaviour is obscene, and sets out to teach Loki a lesson.
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 42





	1. Thor

**Author's Note:**

> Yo, this is some fucked up shit. It's pretty high up there. Like, my top three of most fucked up shit, for sure.
> 
> I didn't know whose POV I wanted to write this from, so I did it from both. Chapter 1 is Thor's POV, chapter 2 is Loki's. Otherwise, it's the same story. So whether you kink on the aggressor or the victim, I got you fam.
> 
> Also, kinking hard on male pronouns for some reason. I have a much different headcanon for how Loki uses pronouns, but that went right out the window on this one. Male throughout, because yolo or some shit.

Loki was playing his games again. Thor caught a flash of long, dark hair across the hall, and soon found himself staring. It was a foul game Loki played, debasing himself and shaming the throne, parading himself around with a woman's body so he could be fucked like one.

At least this time, the attention Loki was getting was not the attention he appeared to be seeking. Most in the court recognised the form Loki took, and had begun to avoid him, meaning only visiting jarls and their ilk were ignorant enough to fall for this scheme. And the one who had fallen for it this time had Loki trapped against a wall, using his sweating, fat bulk to keep Loki from slipping away without causing a scene. Even from across the hall, Thor could see Loki flinch away from the man's breath as he spoke too close.

Soon, Loki would extract himself from the situation as delicately as possible, and slip away. Thor knew he could step in, save his lecherous brother from the situation he'd got himself into, but it was Loki's dangerous game and he should face his own consequences. Instead, Thor watched and waited, nursing his wine while the scene played out. Finally, Loki appeared to have enough. He quit humouring the man, and the mood between them grew dark. A few quiet words was all it took for Loki to get the man to back away, giving him room to leave without causing a scene. It was Thor's cue to get up, moving quickly through the crowd. He caught up with Loki in the corridor just outside the hall, knowing that the game ended here. On nights where Loki failed to get the attentions of anyone he desired, he disappeared after.

"Bored already, brother?" Thor said, spitting the last word out so Loki would know he wasn't going to play along with this game.

"What do you care?" Loki asked.

His voice was wrong, and Thor hated it. He sounded like Loki, but also didn't, lacking the low tenor notes that rung beneath the words.

"You must be losing your touch," said Thor as he walked alongside Loki, curious to see where he would go. "This is the third time this month I've seen you lose this game of yours."

Loki rolled his eyes and walked faster, turning a corner that Thor realised was leading to his hall. He wondered if Loki would finger his own cunt, when he could not find a cock to do the job. He wondered how many times Loki had let other men plant his seed inside him, and if Loki even had a womb for the seed to take hold. Thor wondered if Loki even had a cunt at all in this form, or if he just wore breasts and a softer face to convince other men to suck his prick. Thor wasn't sure which was more infuriating; that he did not know the answer, or that Loki did these things at all.

"Do you need anything?" Loki asked, rounding another corner that took them down a flight of stairs.

He was definitely retiring to his bed, and Thor realised he was following.

"Only seeing my brother safely to his bed," Thor said. "It can be dangerous for a young maiden to walk the palace at night."

"Whatever," Loki said.

He said nothing more as he walked the rest of the short distance to his hall. Though there were guards outside, Thor knew the hall had been warded well, both from Heimdall's prying eyes and against the guards themselves. Thor knew that once the doors were shut, no sound would reach the corridor outside. For so long, Thor had naïvely thought Loki had done it to hide whether or not he was in his rooms at all. But he was older now, and he knew better. He knew Loki had done it so none outside would hear him being fucked like a whore.

Thor followed Loki through the doors, stepping into the hall with him and waiting for the doors to swing fully shut. He watched Loki as he spun to face him, annoyance plain on his face. Loki had failed to find a man at banquet, and now would relieve his frustration by himself.

"You've seen me safely to my bed," Loki said.

Behind Thor, the door closed heavily. They were alone. Before he could reason himself out of his own actions, Thor rushed toward Loki, pinning him against a near pillar. For a moment, Loki didn't respond with anything beyond confusion.

"Thor, what the hel are you doing?" Loki asked finally, trying to shove Thor away.

Whether he was trying to be gentle, or whether this form he took was weak, Thor didn't know. As Loki struggled against him, Thor grew hard in his breeches. He shifted himself against Loki's body, pressing into the void between his legs, making sure Loki could feel it.

"Is this not what you wanted?" Thor asked.

Loki's eyes grew wide, and he struggled harder against Thor's bulk. He had been trying to be gentle before, Thor realised, and now threw his entire body into fighting back. 

"Why do you fight when this is why you do these foul things?" Thor asked, holding Loki against the pillar as he pressed himself harder between Loki's legs. 

He grabbed one of Loki's wrists in his hand, stretching his arm to hold it high above his head. Even when he played at being a woman, Loki was tall, and it was a long reach even for Thor. Thor moved his grip away from Loki's wrist, pinning him by his arm instead to give himself more leverage, and take it away from Loki.

"Thor, stop this!" Loki said, fighting back with his free hand.

He tried to shove and punch, but in the close space, he could not get a good angle or enough speed to do any real damage.

"I thought this is what you wanted," Thor said, using his own free hand to unlace his breeches. "You've warded this place so heavily. Even if you wanted to cry for help, none would hear you."

He freed his cock and pressed it hard against the empty spot where Loki's own cock should have been. He watched as shock became terror, and Loki's fighting became desperate and frantic.

"No! No, Thor! No," he said, repeating it again and again as he tried to kick Thor away. 

All it did was make it easier for Thor to press himself between Loki's thighs, with only the gown separating them. Thor tried to lift Loki higher, using the pillar he held his brother against as leverage to put his cunt at a better angle to reach, but Loki's size and his flailing made it tricky. But flailing and protesting was still all Loki was doing; a token effort to make Thor think he wasn’t completely depraved.

"You want this. I know you do," Thor said, hiking up the gown Loki wore so his fingers could find their way to the cunt he knew he'd find. As he slid his fingers inside the folds and over Loki's slick clit, he felt his brother go completely stiff in his grasp. He plunged his fingers deep inside, seeing how far he could reach. "You even get wet like a whore."

Whatever was holding Loki back apparently evaporated at Thor's words. Loki threw his head forward, slamming his brow into the bridge of Thor's nose. Thor let go of Loki's arm before he could stop himself, giving Loki the chance to slip away.

"You would rape your own sister," Loki spat, stepping away to put distance between them.

He was no longer frightened. He was furious, and Thor could see it plainly on his face.

"I have no sister," Thor said, already moving toward Loki again. 

He got close enough to pull Loki's hair, bringing him close. Thor looked toward the bed, but it was too far away. It would be too much of a struggle to drag his _argr_ brother that far. Instead, he pulled Loki's hair back, forcing his balance off so he could be dropped to the ground. Even as Loki's back hit cold stone and Thor followed him down, pinning him with his weight, Loki fought with his fists and feet, swinging and kicking against Thor's sides.

"You're a disgrace, Loki. I'm only giving you what you want," Thor said.

"I don't want this," Loki said, his words tight through gritted teeth.

He jerked sharply beneath Thor, half a moment before something drove into Thor's side. Loki had pulled a dagger from nowhere and had driven it into Thor's flesh, spilling blood over both of them and onto the floor. Thor glared at it, seeing the lengths to which Loki would go to fight this. Loki didn't deserve to fight this. He deserved to get what he'd gone looking for in the first place. To be fucked like a common whore. Thor grabbed Loki's hair again and pulled his head up as high as he could, before smashing him back against the stone beneath them with a loud crack. The fight left from Loki's eyes, replaced with a heavy daze. Loki did not go completely limp beneath him, still trying to fight back with hands that had lost their coordination. No longer having to battle fists and knives, Thor pulled the dagger from his side and tossed it away. Then, he pulled Loki's gown up over his slender waist, revealing the cunt Loki liked to get fucked in.

Thor expected to easily slide inside it, but though Loki was slick, he was tight; no longer aroused as he had clearly been earlier in the night. Uncaring what Loki wanted, Thor shoved his way in as deep as he would go, feeling Loki's entire body tense beneath him. Loki started to fight back again, pushing against Thor as he tried to squirm away. Thor thrust into his brother's cunt, his stones slapping against those outer folds as hard bone crashed against one another. Beneath him, Loki struggled to find words, protesting wordlessly as sounds got caught in his throat in time with Thor's cock driving as deep as it would go. They would both be bruised by the end of the night, and Thor wanted to see those marks he would leave on Loki.

He wanted to see other parts of his brother's body as well. Even as he pounded Loki into the hard floor, Thor shifted his weight to hold on one arm while the other tore at the gown Loki wore, exposing his modest breasts. Thor wondered why Loki would give himself such small things when he used this form to play at being the palace whore. Surely, he could have given himself any sized tits he wanted, and he chose this. Thor watched as Loki's tits bounced as his entire body rocked against the floor, and he wondered if he could make them slap against Loki's chest. He fucked harder, faster, sending pain through his knees as he used them to leverage against the floor. But the pain was good. It was a distraction that kept him from spending too quickly. He could keep going this way, fucking Loki as hard as he could and drawing those noises from him that inched closer and closer to sobs with each passing moment.

"Stop," Loki said, finally finding his words again as he tried to push Thor off of him. "Stop, please."

Thor tried to fuck the words out of him, changing his rhythm to one so slow he nearly did stop, only to buck hard enough to feel his cock slam into that inner wall of Loki’s cunt, replacing Loki's words with mindless cries. Again, he wondered if Loki had a womb, and if it was fertile. Again, Thor bucked his hips to strike that wall, and again Loki cried out. Again, and again, and again until Loki was once again a wordless, quivering heap beneath him, choking back tears as Thor took what he wanted. He wasn't fighting back now, allowing Thor to take even more. He took Loki's breast in his hand, squeezing hard to feel the subtle firmness below. He pinched the nipple, and Loki cried out again, trying to pull Thor's hand away.

He was regaining his senses, and began trying to squirm away once more. Thor increased his pace, fucking as hard and fast as he could maintain. It was enough to overcome the pain in his knees, and he felt himself rising to spend.

"No," Loki said, finding renewed energy to try to shove Thor off and get away. "No, no, no."

He begged constantly as Thor lost his rhythm entirely, his hips moving on their own as if to make sure his seed was planted as deeply as possible. Spent, he collapsed on to of Loki, pinning him to the floor with his own weight.

"No. No. What have you done?" Loki asked, trying to pull himself away. "What have you done?"

Thor could feel him trembling beneath him, still too slow and sluggish to push Thor off. His cock began to soften as it was still seated deep within Loki, slick with both of their fluids. Loki bucked and squirmed, kicking his feet uselessly at Thor's legs, completely trapped on the floor.

"So you are fertile in this form," Thor said, Loki's own reaction making it clear. "Whores fall pregnant all the time, Loki. You should really be more careful."

Beneath him, Loki froze again for a tense moment, before he began fighting back with a renewed fervour. His squirming and bucking beneath Thor already began to coax his cock back to hardness, filling that tight space back up. Loki clearly felt it too, and before he could do anything foolish like find another dagger, Thor took his wrists in his hands and pinned them down at his sides. He adjusted his position, sitting up on his knees and forcing Loki around him. Loki kicked his feet, unable to do anything else as Thor pulled him by his wrists, forcing his entire body onto Thor's cock. 

"It's your turn to fuck me," Thor said, pulling Loki in quick, harsh motions.

Loki heaved and shuddered, and Thor realised he was resisting crying in earnest. It was difficult to get as deep as he wanted with this angle, and Thor could feel their combined fluids leaking out over his cock. He let go of Loki's wrist long enough to shift his weight, straddling one of Loki's legs, while hooking the other over his hip. It gave him a better angle and deeper reach, and this time when he took Loki's wrists back into his hands and yanked back, he was able to thrust forward in return. Loki screamed as his inner walls were abused by Thor's cock, driving into that most sensitive spot with each new thrust. Thor did not have to take his time at this angle either. He already reached deep without the extra force driving their bodies together, but this way Loki kept unable to fight back at all, held in place not just by Thor’s hands, but by the pain his cock caused.

"Do you get paid for this?" Thor asked, driving Loki onto his cock. "Is this how you always have more gold to spend than you ought?"

Loki tried to pull back, but Thor kept his arms straight. Each time he pulled, he watched Loki's shoulders jerk toward him, and his breasts heave with the motion. If Thor didn't know better, he would have mistaken Loki for a woman. He was built like one, he cried like one, he felt like one. But he knew better. Loki was a man with a perversion unfit for a prince or a god, and in this form he was neither Thor's brother nor sister. He was _argr_ , and he needed to be taught a lesson.

And if that lesson needed to end with Thor's seed planted deep within his womb, then Thor would gladly deliver. The thought alone was enough to drive him to spill his seed again again, pulling Loki onto his cock as deep as he would fit. Thor's seed spilled against those inner walls, deep enough he hoped that it would make it into Loki's womb and not leak out again. He held Loki onto his cock even as he was spent, keeping his arms stiff so Loki's squirms only reminded him of the cock buried deep inside his cunt.

"Why?" Loki asked finally, shuttering sobs finally giving way to words once more. 

"Why?" asked Thor. He pulled Loki toward him again, onto his softening cock just to watch him heave with another sob. "Because your wet little cunt wanted it."

He pulled Loki again, hoping to rally for a third time, but Thor knew he was spent. The only satisfaction he got was watching Loki's breasts heave from the motion and his own hitched attempts to stop crying.

"But you are a good whore. Perhaps I'll seek your services again."

Loki fought against him, held in place by Thor's weight against his thigh, and his arms pulled tight against his sides. He had no leverage to do anything but wiggle and squirm against Thor's cock still inside him.

"I do not believe I can manage a third round, but if you truly desire it, I can try," Thor said.

Loki went immediately still. He took a deep breath and held it, staying as still as possible as Thor's cock softened inside him. Thor’s legs stiffened and his knees screamed at the weight placed on them, but Thor held Loki as tight against him as possible, wanting to see how long he would tolerate this. Eventually his cock slid out of that abused cunt, slipping into the tight space between their bodies. Still holding onto Loki's wrists, Thor adjusted himself to be able to look down. Bruises around Loki's cunt were already beginning to form, as slick and seed and blood leaked out. Thor could see the mix of all of it on his cock, also abused from his own actions. He reached out, grazing his fingers against Loki's abused cunt, watching as he tried to jerk away under his touch.

"Do you bleed in this form as well?" Thor asked.

Loki didn't answer. He stared off at the wall, his entire body stiff and unresponsive even as Thor tugged his wrists again. Thor did not think the blood he saw was from any natural cycle. He had caused it, with his own cock. And he was glad. He had abused Loki's cunt so completely, he would never wish to use it again.

Thor finally let Loki go and stood to put himself back together. His side was sore where Loki's dagger had pierced him, and blood had spilled and dried on his tunic. Standing was a shaky affair, with his legs both stiff from the position he’d used to fuck Loki into submission, and exhausted from the effort of doing so. On the floor at Thor's feet, Loki curled himself into a ball, still staring off at some far point on the wall. He did nothing to right his gown, and while he hid his breasts behind his arms, his ass and cunt were still exposed as Loki lay in their combined filth.

"You should see a healer," Thor said, already stepping away to leave Loki alone. "It would be a terrible scandal if you were to have a child."

Thor knew he reeked of rut, but he made sure he did not look like that was what he was doing before he opened the doors and left the hall. He knew he would make good on his threat. Loki's tight little cunt had been better than he had expected, and he would surely take it again if Loki dared to parade it out in public once more.


	2. Loki

Loki's intention had been to find someone to take back to his chambers, but it was some evenings easier said than done. He shifted his form and wore a loose gown, wanting little more than to be fucked to exhaustion so that perhaps he could wake the next morning and be able to direct his thoughts where he wanted.

The form he took when he was in such a mood was not too different from his own. Tall and slender, softer around the edges. He wore this form to banquet, hoping to find someone who could get the job done. What he found was some fat, red-faced country jarl with breath like spoilt goat's milk. Loki tried to get away from the man, but he stepped close, putting Loki's back against the wall, and pinning him there with a hand just above his shoulder. Not wanting to make a scene, Loki tried to make polite excuses, turning his head away each time the man breathed in his direction. Then, the man shifted, and Loki could tell he was about to get handsy. It was time to let the veneer drop.

"Place your hands on me, and I will have my guards remove them from your wrists," Loki said, letting his voice drop as low as this form would allow.

The man stepped back, giving Loki the room to slip away. For a moment, he thought to try again, but the whole thing had soured Loki's mood. He turned to leave the hall with a new aim of taking a bath and finding something else to occupy his mind. He had lost the mood to rut, and now the slickness between his legs only served as an irritating reminder. This was the third time in a month he'd entered the hall already prepared to leave with the first moderately attractive man who showed him interest, only to be put off completely by catching the attention of someone his father's age.

As he reached the corridor, he was surprised to find Thor suddenly at his side, looking at him with unbridled disgust.

"Bored already, brother?" Thor said, spitting the last word out in what was likely a deliberate attempt to raise Loki's ire.

"What do you care?" Loki asked.

Thor rarely liked to be seen anywhere near Loki when he wore this form, as if merely acknowledging Loki meant Thor was somehow lesser or unworthy.

"You must be losing your touch," said Thor as he walked uncomfortably close to Loki. "This is the third time this month I've seen you lose this game of yours."

Loki rolled his eyes and walked faster, hoping Thor would fling his insults quickly and leave. He was well aware of his failures, and had already decided he would need to pick a new form the next time he tried. Too many within the court were onto this game, and refused to play along. But Thor said nothing. He just glared at Loki as they walked, twisting some unknown thoughts in his mind. Thoughts Loki did not care to entertain at the moment.

"Do you need anything?" Loki asked, rounding a corner that took them down a flight of stairs toward his hall. 

It was a fairly quick walk between the banquet hall and his own, but one which Thor had never walked with him while he wore this form. That he followed this time was growing more and more concerning.

"Only seeing my brother safely to his bed," Thor said. "It can be dangerous for a young maiden to walk the palace at night."

"Whatever," Loki said.

He said nothing more as he walked the rest of the short distance to his hall, not believing a word Thor said. Loki was perfectly capable of taking care of himself, and did not need an escort to walk to his own hall. Especially not one who would glare at him with such open contempt. 

Loki walked past the guards at his door and into his hall, surprised when Thor followed him in. Even bathing was suddenly becoming an ordeal, and he hadn't even made it to the bath chamber to start. Loki spun round to face Thor, hoping he would get the hint and leave.

"You've seen me safely to my bed," Loki said.

Thor did not leave. He stood stiffly, between Loki and the door as it swung closed with a heavy thud. They stood alone in the hall, with Loki waiting for Thor to make his intent clear. Suddenly, Thor rushed him, pinning his back against a nearby pillar. Loki froze from the shock of it, expecting some calamity that never came.

"Thor, what the hel are you doing?" he asked finally, trying to shove Thor away.

Thor was drunk. Loki was certain of it. He tried to convince him to move off, shoving against Thor with his hands. Then, Thor shifted suddenly, and Loki could feel his brother's cock pressing hard against the space between his legs.

"Is this not what you wanted?" Thor asked.

Loki began struggling in earnest, throwing his entire body into trying to push Thor away. But Thor was bigger than him, and heavier, and this form was not one Loki was used to fighting in. Each time he tried to find a way free, Thor responded in kind by pinning him harder against the pillar.

"Why do you fight when this is why you do these foul things?" Thor asked, holding Loki against the pillar as he pressed himself harder between Loki's legs. 

Thor grabbed one of Loki's wrists in his hand, stretching his arm to hold it high above his head. But Loki changed little about himself when he wore this form, and he was still nearly as tall as Thor, with just as long of a reach. He tried to leverage against the pillar he was pinned against to disrupt Thor's balance, but Thor moved his grip further down Loki's arm, pinning him that way instead to take all his leverage away.

"Thor, stop this!" Loki said, fighting back with his free hand.

He tried to shove and punch, but in the close space, he could not get a good angle or enough speed to do any real damage. He still thought Thor drunk, and but a rising panic as Thor shifted against him made Loki realise he may need to cause harm to escape.

"I thought this is what you wanted," Thor said, using his own free hand to unlace his breeches. "You've warded this place so heavily. Even if you wanted to cry for help, none would hear you."

Thor pressed his freed cock against Loki again, making his intentions abundantly clear. The shock startled Loki into a moment of blind terror as he tried to fight back, pushing Thor away while trying to get his body away from the hard member pressing into his body through the light gown.

"No! No, Thor! No," he said, repeating it again and again as he tried to kick Thor away. 

Yet no matter how much he might scream or fight, Loki knew Thor was right, and that the guards outside would not hear any of what transpired. He was alone in this fight, and all he could do was try to kick Thor away.

In in panic, all he did was make it easier for Thor to press closer, forcing himself between Loki's thighs. His cock trust upward against Loki, as if eagerly searching for a place to bury itself. Loki fought back with one hand even as Thor tried to lift him higher against the stone pillar at his back, to give his cock better access to Loki's body. Loki knew he could get away, but he still held out hope that Thor would realise what he was doing before Loki needed to fight back properly.

"You want this. I know you do," Thor said, hiking up the gown Loki wore.

He slid his fingers inside the folds of Loki's cut, forcing himself in and pressing against his clit, still slick and betraying Loki’s earlier arousal. Loki stiffened completely, somehow still shocked that Thor was doing this.

"You even get wet like a whore," Thor said, plunging his fingers deep inside Loki's cunt.

The invasion roiled hotly in Loki's stomach, and he was done trying to hold back from hurting Thor. He threw his head forward, slamming his brow into the bridge of Thor's nose. Thor let go of Loki's arm and stumbled back just enough to allow Loki to slip off to the side and put distance between them. But he had gone in the wrong direction, still putting Thor between himself and the door.

"You would rape your own sister," Loki spat, stepping away to put further distance between them.

Perhaps it was a mercy Odin had only sons, if this was how Thor would behave.

"I have no sister," Thor said, already moving toward Loki again. 

He moved more quickly than Loki had anticipated, getting close enough to pull his hair and close the gap between them. For a moment they struggled against one another in place until Thor pulled Loki's hair back, forcing his neck and back to arch. Then, Thor kicked his feet out from under him, sending him crashing to the hard stone below. Thor was quickly on top of him, pinning him down with his weight, even as Loki fought with fists and feet, swinging and kicking against Thor's sides.

"You're a disgrace, Loki. I'm only giving you what you want," Thor said.

"I don't want this," Loki said, his words tight through gritted teeth.

He pulled a small dagger from a hiding space. He still did not want to hurt Thor, but would not win this fight on fists and feet alone. Throwing as much of himself into it as he could, Loki drove the dagger into Thor's side, spilling blood over both of them and onto the floor. For a moment, Loki thought it had worked. Thor glared down at it, fury overtaking his features at the sight of the small blade sticking out from his side. Then, Thor grabbed Loki by the hair again and pulled him up, only to slam him back down onto the stone floor. Loki felt the back of his skull crack against the stone as everything went grey about his vision. Suddenly, his body didn't respond to his demands. He tried to fight, to push Thor off of him, but his hands didn't go where he wanted them to go, and moved with no force behind them. He could feel Thor moving above him, but his vision was blurred and foggy, not letting him fully comprehend what was happening. Then, he felt his gown being pulled and forced up, and suddenly Thor was between his legs.

The pain was unexpected, sharp and burning, and enough to bring him back round to reality. Though he was slick, he did not want this intrusion on his body. He found himself renewed enough to start pushing back as Thor held him down with his weight, forcing his cock deep into Loki's cunt. He had not expected Thor to be gentle, but was still shocked at the force with which Thor fucked him, hard enough that Loki could hear the wet slap of Thor's stones slapping against him over Thor's grunts. Thor's hips slammed against Loki's again and again, causing a new jolt of pain both within and without each time. Loki tried to move back, to get out from underneath Thor, but he held onto him tightly as he forced himself deeper inside Loki, thoroughly violating him with each thrust. Loki tried to cry out, to beg Thor to stop, but the words stuck in his throat, catching and coming out in wordless gasps each time Thor's cock caused a new wave of pain, again and again and again.

Then, Thor shifted, and Loki prayed that he had realised what he was doing. But he didn't stop fucking Loki's body, taking what he wanted. He changed his angle, fucking Loki into the floor and pushing against his inner walls and abusing his clit against the bone beneath his skin. Then, Thor's hands were on Loki's gown again, pull and tearing until his breasts were exposed. As Thor continued to fuck him, harder and faster, he changed angles again. He threw his entire weight against Loki's cunt, making his breasts heave in response to the violent motion. Loki tried to push him away again, but his hands were still unresponsive. He tried to scream, hoping maybe if he was loud enough, the guards would hear. But the pain only grew as Thor abused him, and Loki realised his throat was tightening as his cries of pain turned to wet, strangled sobs.

"Stop," Loki said, finally finding his words again as he tried to push Thor off of him. "Stop, please."

For one glorious moment, Loki thought Thor would. He thought Thor had. Thor slowed, almost stopping, holding his weight over Loki as he panted above him. Then he bucked hard into Loki, driving his cock deeper into Loki's cunt than there was room for it to go. Loki screamed at the brand new pain, barely having time to comprehend what had happened when Thor did it again, slamming his cock against his sensitive wall. Loki tried to beg him to stop, but Thor did not. He had found a new way to hurt Loki, and he exploited it, causing wave after wave of pain until Loki choked on his own tears. He couldn't even fight back, his body was so overcome by an almost primal pain. Loki was almost glad when Thor started fucking him properly again, hard and fast, but with rhythm. He felt Thor's hand on his breast, squeezing too hard and pinching his nipple so hard, Loki could only scream. He tried to pull Thor's hand away, but Thor only squeezed harder.

He tried again to squirm away, hoping to slip out from under Thor's bulk. But Thor grabbed him tight again and picked up his pace, fucking him harder and faster than he'd so far managed. Then Loki heard the noises coming from Thor's throat, and he knew what was next.

"No," Loki said, finding renewed energy to try to shove Thor off and get away. "No, no, no."

He begged constantly as Thor lost his rhythm entirely, slamming into Loki and driving his cock as deep as it would go, hitting that wall again and again and again with new waves of pain. Spent, Thor finally collapsed on top of Loki, pinning him to the floor with his own weight.

"No. No. What have you done?" Loki asked, trying to pull himself away. His breath came in shaky waves, halting in his throat and chest. "What have you done?"

Loki was always careful in this form, not knowing what would happen if he allowed a man to spend inside him. He tried to get away, to flee, and pushed his entire body against Thor's in an effort to buck him off. But Thor stayed on top of him, his cock still buried deep inside, but softening slowly. As if to plug him shut and not allow any of the spilled seed to escape.

"So you are fertile in this form," Thor said, watching Loki with a gaze that seemed almost hungry. "Whores fall pregnant all the time, Loki. You should really be more careful."

Loki froze again in his efforts to escape. Thor had meant to spend inside him. He had hoped Loki would be fertile. He felt that wave of terror return, and tried to escape again, struggling and squirming against Thor's immovable bulk. It was a mistake. He could feel Thor's cock hardening inside him already, eager to plant more seed inside him in case the first round did not take. And this time, Thor was not taking chances. His hands quickly fell to Loki's wrists, pinning them down at his sides. Then, Thor adjusted himself to sit on his knees, forcing Loki to arch over his hips and onto his cock. Loki kicked and fought against it, even as Thor pulled his wrists hard, forcing Loki onto his cock. It was an entirely new way to cause pain, and Loki tried everything he could to pull himself free.

"It's your turn to fuck me," Thor said, pulling Loki in quick, harsh motions.

Thor was forcing him to participate, pulling him hard by the wrists again and again and again. The choked sobs Loki had been holding back overtook him, and he wept openly as he was raped for the second time in rapid order by his own brother, on the floor of his own hall. He knew as his shoulders were pulled violently that this was what Thor had wanted from the start. He had followed Loki to his hall for this purpose, and now he forced Loki to fuck him, as if Loki had wanted this as well.

Even when Thor let go of his wrist, Loki ceased fighting back, too consumed with confusion and grief over what was being done to him. As Thor shifted his position, straddling one of his legs while he hooked the other over his hip, Loki let it happen in the hopes that it would be over sooner. Then, Thor took his wrist again, and now when he pulled Loki over his cock, he was able to reach deeper, thrusting in to meet him and drive himself into that already abused wall with even greater depth than before. All Loki could do was scream and choke as Thor fucked him as if he intended to break through that wall. At this angle, he did not have to adjust himself just so to reach it, allowing him to gradually pick up his pace until Loki knew nothing but constant pain and the taste of bile in his throat. Even as he tried to fight again, Thor had all the leverage like this, and he used his cock to make sure Loki knew it.

"Do you get paid for this?" Thor asked, driving Loki onto his cock so hard, Loki's vision went grey again. "Is this how you always have more gold to spend than you ought?"

Loki tried to pull back, but Thor kept his arms straight. He could feel the bones in his wrists scraping and grinding together as Thor gripped him harder and harder, another unsubtle reminder that Loki was at his mercy. Loki tried again to beg him to stop, to ask why he was doing this, but all he could do was scream and weep and choke. He could feel his own slick and Thor's seed smeared around his thighs, something sticky and cold and slick all at once.

Again, he could feel Thor begin to shudder and lose rhythm as he drove into him. Thor pushed his cock in as deep as he could and held it there, holding Loki tight against him as his hips jerked and twitched to get even deeper. Twice, Thor had spent inside him, deliberately filling him with seed for his own twisted desires. Loki tried to escape again, but all he could do was move around Thor's cock, buried deep inside him and still hard.

"Why?" he asked finally, shuttering sobs finally giving way to words once more. 

"Why?" asked Thor. He pulled Loki toward him again, his cock slowly beginning to soften even as Thor kept it buried inside him. "Because your wet little cunt wanted it."

Loki's breath caught in his chest, a heaving sob that he could not control as Thor pulled on him again, pushing his spent cock as deep as it would go. It no longer pressed against that wall, but it would if Thor managed to rally for a third time. Loki feared that most, and tried to pull his wrists free from Thor’s grip.

"But you are a good whore. Perhaps I'll seek your services again," Thor said.

Loki fought against him, held in place by Thor's weight against his thigh, and his arms pulled tight against his sides. He had no leverage to do anything but wiggle and squirm against Thor's cock, and tried to find any way he could to move free of it.

"I do not believe I can manage a third round, but if you truly desire it, I can try," Thor said.

Loki went immediately still. He took a deep breath and held it, staying as still as possible as Thor's cock softened and eventually slid out of that abused cunt. Loki didn’t know how long it took for him to be free of it, but it felt like hours as it slowly softened and shrank, occasionally giving a little twitch like Thor had rallied for a third time after all. Finally, he could feel it as it fell out of him, something wet and slick and foreign. Even dislodged from Loki, Thor stayed where he was, holding Loki's wrists and pinning him by his thigh. Then Thor's fingers grazed his cunt again, sore and abused and slick with both their fluids, and Loki tried to jerk away.

"Do you bleed in this form as well?" Thor asked.

Loki didn't know. He had never thought about it, though acted as carefully as if he expected that he would, if he spent enough time like this. He tried to ignore Thor now that he had calmed and removed himself from inside Loki's body. Loki stared at the wall, refusing to respond even as Thor tugged his wrists again. Though without his cock buried deep inside of Loki, it was an empty threat.

Thor finally let Loki go and stood to put himself back together. Still ignoring him, Loki curled in on himself covering his breasts with his arms and bringing his knees close to his chest. Thor was done, but the pain was still present, radiating out from his stomach. The cold air on his exposed cunt bit his skin, and Loki was certain he could feel himself bleeding from some hidden tear somewhere. Not wanting to even think about it, he lay in place, knowing the mess he would eventually find himself covered in.

"You should see a healer," Thor said, finally leaving Loki alone. "It would be a terrible scandal if you were to have a child."

Thor spent a moment to right himself before stepping through the doors, leaving Loki alone on the floor. Thor's words echoed in his mind, further proof that it had been his intent to spill his seed and get Loki with child. To humiliate Loki in a way the entire realm would eventually see. He choked on the bile that rose in his throat, his chest shuddering and heaving as he struggled to find his breath. Slowly, Loki found his breath, and then what little of his balance remained. His head sung with pain as he tried to sit, echoing the chorus from the rest of his body.

The first step was getting to the bath. If he could get to the bath and get clean, he could figure out what came next. But first, he had to find his feet.


End file.
